1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting system that have a liquid ejecting function of ejecting liquid as in an ink jet printer and a power transmission function of transmitting power in a non-contact manner with another apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer using a piezoelectric element has been developed for a further decrease in size and power consumption, and a technique of generating a drive waveform of a drive signal to be applied to the piezoelectric element by high-frequency switching (from 1 to 8 MHz, for example) has been distributed (JP-A-2015-63119, for example). The liquid ejecting apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2015-63119 generates the waveform of the drive signal by applying a technology of a digital amplifier and using a frequency band of high-frequency switching.
In contrast, there is a high demand of wireless power supply as well as the demand of the decrease in size for a personal computer (PC), a printer, and the like in response to a demand of high degrees of freedom in carrying and installing such OA devices. For such OA devices, development of a power transmission technology using a frequency band of 6.78 MHz has been advanced (JP-A-2004-262091, JP-A-2001-310457, and JP-A-2000-58356, for example).
JP-A-2004-262091 discloses a technology of transmitting power from a printer to another electronic device in a non-contact manner. JP-A-2001-310457 discloses a technology of transmitting power in a printer by non-contact power supply. JP-A-2000-58356 discloses a technology of transmitting power from a printer to a detachable component in a non-contact manner.
Incidentally, a liquid ejecting apparatus that has a small size and a high power saving property and is highly freely carried and installed can be inevitably realized by combination of the technology of generating the drive signal disclosed in JP-A-2015-63119 and the technology of supplying power in the wireless manner disclosed in JP-A-2004-262091, JP-A-2001-310457, and JP-A-2000-58356. However, all the technologies use a high-frequency band, and there is a possibility that if it is attempted to realize such a liquid ejecting apparatus simply by combining two technologies, a problem of electrical interference such as resonance occurs due to usage of partially overlapping frequencies and the liquid ejecting apparatus does not operate normally.
Here, a case is exemplified in which the drive signal is affected by an electromagnetic wave at a frequency band used for the wireless power supply, the drive waveform of the drive signal is disrupted, a non-ejection error or an erroneous ejection of liquid occurs as a result of the disruption of the drive waveform, and printing quality deteriorates, as an example in which the liquid ejecting apparatus does not operate normally. Another case is also exemplified in which the wireless power supply is affected by electromagnetic wave noise generated at the frequency band of the high-frequency switching at the time of generating the waveform of the drive signal, which causes a problem in charging, such as excessive or insufficient charging, as an example in which the liquid ejecting apparatus does not operate normally.
Although JP-A-2015-63119 discloses a technology related to a circuit (digital amplifier) that performs high-frequency switching on an amplifier circuit that is simply used for driving ejection, JP-A-2015-63119 does not disclose any problems caused by interference of frequency bands used by both wireless power supply configurations that are present together and countermeasures for the problems. Although JP-A-2004-262091, JP-A-2001-310457, and JP-A-2000-58356 disclose a technology of supplying power in a wireless manner in a printer, JP-A-2004-262091, JP-A-2001-310457, and JP-A-2000-58356 do not disclose interference with other high-frequency switching circuits, problems caused by the interference, and countermeasures for the problems.